


Kiss Your Champion

by Yoh_ii



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Seth's POV, WM31 night, fluff and kisses, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Can you do like a fluffy, needy rolleigns? like seth clinging to Roman every second and roman feeling like he could kiss seth forever, idk sdnjka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble for anonymous over at tumblr ♥♥ I mainly posted it here, because it's gonna look like shit in my desktop 'keep reading/read more' tumblr theme. So hopefully they read it here instead!

The fireworks were still going off behind him, the roar of the crowd almost as loud as the sparks lighting the open sky. The rush of adrenaline running through his body a high he would never want to let go of. Seth swung the title above his head, feeling his face almost splitting in a grin. He was the friggin’ champion! As scripted as it all was- there was no quelling his excitement.

In no time, he was backstage, being congratulated left and right, everyone reaching out to pat him on the back. Daniel Bryan went as far as to give him a hug, giving him words of encouragement. They all seemed sincerely content with Seth being the new champion. 

Dean was next, almost bowling him over in a tackled hug, shaking him like a rag doll.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean almost shouted, lifting him up and giving him another shake. Even if they were no longer a three man team, they always celebrated each other’s success. And even though it was all last minute- him getting the title, Roman losing it without much warning, and choosing him to lose it to- Seth couldn’t get out of his mind that he was now holding the WWE Heavy Weight Championship.

“You’re the first one to get it out of us three- but you better watch your ass because I’m coming after it,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, smile turning smug when his eyes shifted to look over Seth’s shoulder. 

He didn’t have to turn around to know whose arms were wrapping around his still naked waist, lifting him up as Dean had done. Seth didn’t fight the embrace, leaning back into Roman’s warm embrace and laughing as the bigger man squeezed him.

“Congratulation,” was whispered against his ear, making him shiver. Dean shot them a knowing look, backing up with shrug and an even smugger grin. He said something about getting a room, but Seth steadily ignored him, turning around in Roman’s hold once he set him down, and throwing his arms around the taller man’s neck.

“Thank you,” Seth murmured, not waiting for a reply before he was claiming the tempting mouth in front of his, lips catching and sliding with a familiarity that made Seth’s stomach light up with butterflies, his head swimming from such a simple kiss. 

Roman didn’t object, smiling against Seth’s lips, happily trading noisy, pecking kisses with him. 

They were probably in the way, blocking the main entrance to the stage as the staff buzzed around them in order to start getting everything down and moved to their new location. It was almost thirty minutes to one in the morning, and Seth just wanted to keep clinging to Roman and drown in the affection he was so freely being given. 

Roman was moving, walking him backwards and further backstage, getting out of the way, their mouths still locked together. He made to step back, but Seth was having none of it, tugging Roman’s hair with one hand, nosing the facial hair on his cheek, loving the friction of it against his own.

“I deserve more than just a few kisses. You should worship your new champion a little bit more,” Seth teased, a sly smile turning his lips; Roman’s quiet laugh turning it a little bit sweeter.

“I could kiss you for a whole day if I you wanted me to,” Roman agreed, running a hand through Seth’s damp hair, “but not here. Let’s go back to our hotel room, though I know you’ll be knocked out by the time we get there,” Roman wagered, a smile that was all teeth, and crinkled eyes making Seth melt on the spot. 

“Is that a bet?” Seth asked, not resisting stealing another kiss, taking advantage of Roman’s open mouth and taking a deeper taste of his lover. It was almost like a drug, and Seth loved getting high on him; from his scent to the taste of his skin and the sound of his voice.

“You know it baby,” and that was all Seth needed before he was pulling on Roman’s hand, intent on making what remained of the night as memorable as the last few hours before had been.


End file.
